More Then Just a Summerboy
by xpuckerman
Summary: Puck and Santana never met. He just moved from Georgia, to Lima, Ohio. How will these two meet in the park? What happend to Puck and Santana?


It was the summer of 2008, and boy was I having a blast. My boyfriend Zack and I were having literally the best time together, ever. He is so freaking dedicated to me. I love him so much, scratch that; I think I'm inlove with him. He went to Carmel High, I went to William Mckinley. It was..difficult being away from him all the time during school. I miss him all the time. But I really think I'm inlove with him…I think he's changed me..for the better.

**1 month later.**

"San..I'm sorry. I-I..cheated on you." His words cold, my head was spinning around.

"W-What..?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry babe..I was drunk..and there was this girl.." He said, looking at me.

I had tears falling from my face now. How could he do this too me? I was pretty sure I loved him..

"I can't hear about this..I'm..I'm done with you.."

With that, I walked away, slamming the door closed, storming out of his house. Tears were falling from my face so strongly, I could make a river and drown myself in it. I ran to my car, opening the door, and shutting it quickly. I bent my head on the steering wheel, and cried. I cried to know that he's stupid, what I lost, what.. I could've had. I kept crying and crying until I figured out what to do. I decided to go to the park, just walk around.. sit on the swings. Figure stuff out.

I arrived at the park, got out of my car, and walked towards the swings. I sat down on one of the swings, continuing to wipe my wet eyes. Quinn kept texting me, and I called her and told her what happened. I sat at this dry, lonely park for hours; just sitting there. I cried to myself, trying to keep myself quiet so anyone would not hear me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It hurt so much. My heart.. it felt like it was torn out of my chest. I felt like I was slowly suffocating.

That's when I saw him. A boy entered the park, I've never seen him around school before. I dried my eyes quickly, and just sat on the swing like I was half dead. I could hear him. He was on the phone with someone, yelling actually.

"No. That was the last fucking straw, Sofia! I'm done with you. You've done so much shit to me in the past months, it's been hell. I'm done. Bye!" He yelled into his phone. My eyes widened, watching him slowly. He turned to look at me, putting his phone in his pocket. I quickly looking down, hoping he wouldn't yell at me for looking up at him. He walked to the opposite end of the park, I just sat on the swing. My phone rang, and it was suddenly Mike.

"Shit, San.. Q told me everything. Where are you? Are you okay?" He sounded so worried.

"Mike. I'm fine. I'm at the park, I just want to be alone and not think about it. I'll be fine." I hung up on him, knowing he wouldn't be mad.

This boy and I were both at the park, for more then an hour now. I kept looking over at him. He was just sitting there. He was at the far end, and I knew he wouldn't hear me. I held my face in my hands, and cried. Again. I couldn't stop them this time. I was so upset. Nobody could even cheer me up right now. A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Uuh…hey…are you okay? I kinda..uh.. heard you crying.." I jumped around to look at him, my eyes were red.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I replied quickly, looking down.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened." He frowned.

"My boyfriend… cheated on me.." I looked up at him.

"Shit. Wow. We must have a lot in common. My girlfriend and I just broke up. She cheated on me." He frowned again.

"I'm..I'm sorry." I quietly said, my eyes becoming watery again.

"Hey..don't cry. Hes a jackass for cheating on you. I may not know you, but..you look like a decent, sweet girl." He smiled down at me.

I smiled softly back.

"Th-thanks." I shivered.

"I'm Noah. Well, everyone calls me Puck. I just moved here..from Georgia." He smiled again.

"I'm Santana. I've lived here my whole life. I'm a cheerleader and uh..yeah." I faked a smile.

"You're a cheerleader? I play football… but how can he cheat on you? You look..perfect." He said.

"Thanks.. I guess." I shivered again.

"Here, do you want my jacket? You seem cold. Not to be like.. a jackass or trying to get some cause I'm not. Just take my jacket." He took off his jacket, and put it on me. I smiled.

"Thanks..again." I closed my eyes, hoping tears wouldn't fall again.

"Santana, I don't really know you. But don't cry. Your not even ugly one bit..your actually hot to be honest. He's a dumbass for cheating on you.. whoever he is." He said, looking at me with a straight face.

"And your ex is a bitch for cheating on YOU. Your not so ugly yourself either." I looked at my feet, then him.

He sat on a swing next to me.

"I'll be okay. Believe me, it's happened before. She didn't mean a lot to me after the first time anyway."

My stomach turned. She cheated on him more then once? Ouch.

"Oh..okay well.. hopefully things get better for both of us..so uh.. since you moved here.. What school will you be attending?"

"William Mckinley, is it?" He asked.

"I go there!" I smiled, brightly.

"Looks like I'll have fun being there, then."

And at that moment, I never knew.. this boy. Noah. Puck. This boy, I was going to fall in love with, my tenth grade year.


End file.
